(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure is widely applicable to electronic integrated circuits (ICs). Specifically a dual voltage supply driving a output buffer.
(2) Background
When a digital supply is not available to power a digital output buffer, a supply is created from whatever supplies exist on-chip. In low power applications, this regulator generally has fairly poor bandwidth and slow response to changes in loading. Thus it is common to use large storage capacitors to stabilize the output voltage. These large capacitors may be large while still allowing voltage droop problems under extreme loading which may lead to slow rise times from the output buffer.
Therefore, regulating the supply voltage of a buffer by using a dual voltage supply may provide a solution to the slow rise times from the output buffer while reducing size.